<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Сделка с дьяволом by ilera</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554422">Сделка с дьяволом</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera'>ilera</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Constantine (TV), Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual John Constantine, Don't copy to another site, Explicit Language, First Meetings, Flirting, John is oblivious to Lucifer's true nature, Lucifer asks his favourite question about desire, Lucifer doesn't know that this John is actually John Constantine, M/M, POV John Constantine, POV Third Person, Rape/Non-Con by Original Male Character, Sex Talk, Unconscious Sex, WTF Antagonists 2021, WTF Kombat 2021, at least not from the start, Джон не видит истинную сущность Люцифера, Люцифер задает свой любимый вопрос про сокровенное желание, Люцифер не знает что этот Джон и есть Джон Константин, Обсценная лексика, ПОВ Джона от третьего лица, Первая встреча, Флирт, бисексуальный Джон Константин, изнасилование оригинальным персонажем, по крайней мере не сразу, разговоры про секс, секс в бессознательном состоянии</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:00:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон Константин оказывается в клубе Люцифера. Первая встреча, флирт, неожиданное развитие событий.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Constantine/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>5. Тексты высокого рейтинга Антагонистов WTF21, Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Сделка с дьяволом</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/nika_darkness/pseuds/nika_darkness">nika_darkness</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Надо же было Джону Константину выбрать именно этот бар! Нет, он, конечно, профи найти проблемы на одно место, и обычно не против изгнать пару демонов, но не после бессонной недели разъездов по стране. А ведь Чес советовал остаться в мотеле… Но Джон так устал, что лишь зря проворочался в неудобной постели, и решил расслабиться, пропустив несколько стаканов пива или чего покрепче. А может, повезет подцепить цыпочку или парня; даже в таком дерьмовом состоянии — особенно в таком, — он готов был кому-нибудь засадить. </p><p>Знал бы он, что в «Лаксе» собираются не только люди, но и демоны, клюнул бы на длинную очередь из желающих попасть внутрь? Его погубило банальное любопытство: мало какие клубы в Лос-Анджелесе могли похвастать такой популярностью. </p><p>Махнув перед лицом охранника игральной картой, он без проблем прошел внутрь. Клуб оказался одним из тех роскошных мест, в котором все кричало о достатке и снобизме посетителей. Выпивка наверняка будет ему не по карману, и Джон уже собирался уйти, когда заметил за барной стойкой демоницу. Рука рефлекторно дернулась, но он заставил себя успокоиться: демоница ничего плохого не делала — по крайней мере, пока, — и он пришел сюда выпить, а не изгонять адских тварей.</p><p>Усевшись за барную стойку, он убедился, что цены на пиво божеские — ха-ха, — и заказал пинту. Демоница окинула его подозрительным взглядом, и Джон мог угадать ее мысли: «Что тут забыл этот бомж, кто его пропустил?» В своем бежевом пальто, рубашке не первой свежести и сдвинутом набок галстуке он выделялся, как черная овца в стаде. К тому же, он несколько дней не мыл голову, и, судя по недовольному виду демоницы, в волосах осталась грязь после предыдущего изгнания демона. Даже странно, что его еще не выгнали.</p><p>— Спасибо, красотка, — Джон продемонстрировал ослепительную улыбку, — ты просто ангел.</p><p>Демоница ответила недоброжелательным взглядом, и Джон с самым невинным видом пригубил пиво, затем огляделся. Все столы в зале были заняты, а в центре дергались под техно парочки, и Джон готов был поклясться, что многие под наркотой. Разглядывая посетителей, он искал тех, кто не прочь приятно провести время, однако фортуна ему не благоволила. Некоторые улыбались в ответ, но на приглашающие знаки отводили глаза. Джон повернулся к залу спиной и вытащил сигарету; щелкнул зажигалкой, затянулся. Что ж, он всегда может напиться.</p><p>— Здесь не курят, — услышал он справа приятный мужской голос.</p><p>Джон повернул голову. На соседнем стуле восседал жгучий брюнет в костюме-тройке, который не мог скрыть его спортивную фигуру. Выразительные темные глаза казались совсем черными и обещали все удовольствия мира. Незнакомец был невероятно привлекателен, и настроение у Джона враз подскочило. И не только настроение. Он развернулся на стуле и, не выпуская из рук сигареты, соблазнительно улыбнулся:</p><p>— Извини, я нарушаю правила?</p><p>— Не столько правило, — незнакомец приподнял уголок губ, — сколько пожелание. </p><p>— Это серьезная просьба, приятель, — Джон вновь затянулся и выпустил дым в другую сторону. — Я готов исполнить твое желание, но при одном условии.</p><p>— Каком же?</p><p>— Моя сигарета в обмен на твой поцелуй, — и Джон оперся локтем о стойку, наблюдая за лицом незнакомца: если не заинтересован, сейчас самое время слиться.</p><p>Но тот окинул его оценивающим взглядом и улыбнулся:</p><p>— Как тебя зовут, дорогой? </p><p>— Джон. Тебя?</p><p>— Люцифер.</p><p>— О, так ты из этих, — фыркнул Джон, закатывая глаза. — Любишь громкие никнеймы, да? Но должен сказать, ты и правда дьявольски красив, — он подмигнул и коснулся его ноги краем ботинка. </p><p>— Эй, Мейз, — кинул Люцифер за барную стойку, — налей нам бренди.</p><p>— Читаешь мои мысли, красавчик, — улыбнулся Джон.</p><p>— Этого я не умею, — Люцифер улыбнулся в ответ и принялся с интересом рассматривать его лицо.</p><p>Джон не стал отводить глаз, хотя и не привык к такому. Обычно любовники на одну ночь пялились на его зад или член или, на крайняк, на грудь. Кому нужно лицо, если не собираешься выебать рот? Значит, Люцифер любит сосать или чтобы ему сосали? Или даже не прочь разогреть партнера поцелуями? Нет, это было бы слишком хорошо.    </p><p>Уже знакомая Джону демоница поставила перед ними два бокала и вопросительно взглянула на Люцифера.</p><p>— Все в порядке, Мейз, — произнес тот и махнул рукой.</p><p>Мейз еще какое-то время постояла рядом, затем отошла к другим клиентам, не преминув смерить Джона неодобрительным взглядом напоследок. Джон одним махом выхлебал свою порцию бренди, облизнулся: </p><p>— Спасибо, приятель, мне этого не хватало.</p><p>— А чего еще тебе не хватает? — лицо Люцифера как будто стало ближе, и Джон мотнул головой, отгоняя усталость — он был настроен поебаться, а не упасть лицом в столешницу.</p><p>— Как насчет добавки? И мое предложение по-прежнему в силе, — он затушил окурок и зажег новую сигарету.</p><p>Подняв голову, он увидел перед собой полную бутылку бренди, которой только что здесь не было. Люцифер был явно на хорошем счету, раз ему позволяют свободно шариться в баре. </p><p>— Ты — чудо, Люци, — расплылся в улыбке Джон и опрокинул в себя вторую порцию. </p><p>— Люци? — поднял тот брови.</p><p>— Ну, знаешь, «Люцифер» звучит слишком официально, и я не фанат чувака, — хмыкнул Джон. — От этого имени так и несет серой, навевает мрачные воспоминания и все такое.</p><p>— Такое мне еще не говорили. </p><p>К радости Джона, Люцифер, наконец, отвис и положил ладонь поверх его руки. Он только надеялся, что до постели они доберутся раньше, чем он напьется. </p><p>— Ты живешь поблизости? — решил он поторопить события. Люцифер кивнул. — Не думай, что я со всеми так, но время позднее, и, может, уже пойдем к тебе?</p><p>— Уверен? — Люцифер смотрел на него так, будто не против перепихнуться, и Джон не понимал, в чем проблема. </p><p>— А почему нет?</p><p>— Не пойми неправильно, Джон, ты мне нравишься, — как бы в доказательство Люцифер сжал его руку, — но я не люблю секс с засыпающими партнерами.</p><p>Джон удивленно моргнул и вынужден был признать, что действительно падает с ног от усталости. Бренди ударил в голову быстрее, чем он думал.</p><p>— Так сомнофилия не по тебе, значит? — пошутил Джон. — А жаль, я бы попробовал.</p><p>— Думаю, ты хочешь не этого, — Люцифер смотрел сочувствующе, и Джон с разочарованным вздохом забрал со стойки пачку сигарет и запихнул в карман пальто. Пора было уходить, если он хочет дойти до мотеля на своих двоих. — Позволь задать тебе вопрос, — Джон пожал плечами. — Какое твое самое сокровенное желание?</p><p>— Это что, игра такая? — Джон хлопнул последний стакан на дорожку и соскочил на пол. — Выясняем кинки друг друга? Или ты проводишь анкетирование? Извини, приятель, но мне пора. </p><p>Неожиданно Люцифер взял его за подбородок и заставил посмотреть в глаза. Они заполнили все пространство вокруг, и Джон замер, любуясь ими.</p><p>— Какое твое самое сокровенное желание? — повторил Люцифер более напористо.</p><p>Если бы он не так хотел трахаться и спать, то, наверное, задумался бы, почему не может оторваться от гипнотического взгляда Люцифера. Вместо этого он размышлял о том, что упускает возможность переспать с таким красавцем, и виной была его жадность к качественной выпивке. </p><p>— Любопытно, — услышал он будто издалека.</p><p>Глаза становились все больше и больше, пока Джон полностью не оказался в темноте зрачков. Какая-то сила заставляла ответить на вопрос, но все, о чем мог думать Джон — почему у нормального с виду мужика такое странное имя. Щеки коснулась призрачная рука, но это чувство быстро исчезло вместе с остальными. Джон еще успел подумать, что ему что-то подмешали в бренди, и отключился.  </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Пробуждение было тяжелым. Зад горел, словно его выебали трубой (такое он не пробовал, но примерно так себе и представлял), а голова раскалывалась от похмелья. Открыв глаза, Джон огляделся. Он лежал на животе на просторном диване в большой, дорого обставленной комнате с огромными окнами; брюки с трусами спущены, а рубашка задрана почти до плеч. На столике лежала облатка аспирина и стоял стакан с водой, рядом — записка. «Заботливый, блядь», — подумал Джон и со стоном принял сидячее положение. </p><p>Он не первый раз просыпался с ноющим задом, но обычно этому предшествовал хороший (или не очень) секс, которым он так или иначе насладился. Как минимум, помнил. А то, что сделал мистер я-не-люблю-ебать-спящих-людей, было погано даже по меркам Джона. Однако сам виноват: можно было догадаться, что такой горячий чувак окажется извращенцем. </p><p>Хлопнув сразу две таблетки аспирина, Джон поначалу без особого интереса взглянул на записку, однако обращение вверху привлекло его внимание: «Джону Константину». Значит, мерзавец покопался в его карманах и нашел бумажник с правами. Джон спешно взял со стула пальто и проверил, все ли на месте. Документы не пропали, но денег не было. И зачем такому богатенькому челу, как Люцифер, несчастная пара сотен долларов? Что ж, он не уйдет, пока не заберет свои деньги назад.</p><p>Вернувшись к записке, Джон продолжил читать:</p><p>«Джону Константину</p><p>Ты в моем пентхаусе над клубом. Учитывая характер твоей работы, будет лучше, если больше ты сюда не придешь. Пользуйся всем, что найдешь, прими ванну и позавтракай. Когда будешь уходить, запри дверь, опустив рычаг в углублении рядом с замком. </p><p>Было приятно познакомиться,</p><p>Л.</p><p>P.S. Ты отлично разыграл неведение, когда услышал мое имя. Браво».</p><p>— Вот мерзавец, — восхищенно выдохнул Джон и покачал головой: так нагло им воспользоваться, а потом выгнать с помощью записки осмелился бы не каждый.</p><p>И кто бы мог подумать, что Люцифер — хозяин клуба и… настоящий дьявол? Почему-то его это не удивило. Где-то глубоко в душе, даже вдрызг пьяный, он чувствовал, что Люцифер не смертный. А этот фокус с гипнотическим взглядом не сработал бы, будь Люцифер просто долбанным экстрасенсом. Что ж, можно было гордиться: его выебал сам князь тьмы. </p><p>Джон воспользовался предложением: помылся и частично опустошил холодильник, после чего обошел квартиру, вновь подивившись окружающей роскоши. Возникло искушение спиздить какую-нибудь дорогую хреновину и толкнуть ее в ломбарде, раз уж Люцифер лишил его всех денег. Однако Джон сразу отмел эту мысль: он не шлюха какая-нибудь, возмещающая урон кражей у клиента — потребует свои две сотни и только. </p><p>Надев пальто, Джон вышел и закрыл дверь, но назло не стал опускать рычаг; спустился вниз и оказался в знакомом помещении, разве что посетителей не было. В зале работало несколько людей: кто-то мыл пол, кто-то прибирался на столах, а за барной стойкой стояла знакомая демоница. </p><p>— Привет, красотка, — подошел к ней Джон, — где твой хозяин?</p><p>— Я знаю, кто ты, Константин, — ответила та, в глазах полыхнула ненависть. — Уходи, пока цел. </p><p>— Оу, ты разбиваешь мне сердце, ангел, — улыбнулся Джон и резко ушел влево: рядом с ухом пролетела тряпка и с влажным звуком шлепнулась на пол. — С удовольствием покину это место после того, как переговорю с Люцифером. </p><p>— Да как ты смеешь? — возмутилась Мейз. — Ты хитростью сюда проник под чужой личиной и чуть не напал на Люцифера! — она вытащила откуда-то нож и направила на него.</p><p>— Эй-эй, — успокаивающе поднял руки Джон, — это еще кто на кого напал. Я просто пришел поразвлечься, а твой босс меня одурманил. — Мейз фыркнула, всем своим видом выражая недоверие. — Слушай, я хочу забрать свои деньги и свалить отсюда. </p><p>— Не знал, что я тебе что-то должен, — раздался за спиной насмешливый голос.</p><p>Джон развернулся и встретился взглядом с Люцифером. </p><p>— Выгнать его? — спросила Мейз.</p><p>— Я разберусь, дорогая. Оставь нас на минуту, пожалуйста.</p><p>Люцифер выглядел так же сексуально, как накануне, и раздражение Джона усилилось, однако дьявольское обаяние все еще действовало. </p><p>— Я не держу на тебя зла, приятель, но верни мне мои деньги.</p><p>— Если это повод, чтобы остаться, — приподнял брови Люцифер, — придумай что-нибудь получше.</p><p>— Это гребанный повод добраться до мотеля на такси, — Джон упер руки в бока. — Не знаю, зачем ты забрал деньги, это как-то мелковато для дьявола, нет?</p><p>— Я не брал твои деньги, Джон, — вздохнул Люцифер, — но могу одолжить на дорогу, если у тебя проблемы.</p><p>— Ага, скажи еще, что не выебал, — не удержался Джон, саркастично улыбнулся, — и зад у меня разрывается от иллюзорной боли, а не от твоего несомненно огромного елдака.  </p><p>— Действительно выглядишь не очень, — согласился Люцифер, окидывая его внимательным взглядом. — Ты вчера, случаем, не обкурился? </p><p>— Ха-ха, хорошая попытка. Если бы сделал домашнее задание, то знал бы, что травка — не мое, — при виде недоумения на лице Люцифера Джон закатил глаза: — Слушай, чувак, я не в обиде, хотя и надеялся трахнуться с тобой в сознании. Если любишь бдсм и прочие штучки, мог бы просто попросить — я бы, скорее всего, не отказал. Хотя бы подрочил, прежде чем вырубать, но да похуй, — с каждым словом Джон горячился все больше, пока его не захлестнула обида. Как бы он не убеждал себя и Люцифера, что ему плевать, на самом деле, быть так использованным оказалось очень унизительно. — Хотя знаешь что? Оставь эти гребанные деньги себе, вонючий ты мудак.</p><p>Джон решительно направился к выходу, когда Люцифер схватил его за запястье и притянул к себе.</p><p>— Ты говоришь правду? — спросил он со странным видом.</p><p>— Да, блядь, это именно то, что я делаю последние десять минут, — Джон отвел глаза и глубоко вздохнул, возвращая себе спокойствие.</p><p>— Джон, посмотри на меня. Вчера ты вырубился за барной стойкой, и я отнес тебя наверх, чтобы ты проспался, потом ушел.</p><p>— Еще обшарил мои карманы.</p><p>— Не мог же я оставить у себя незнакомца, — развел руками Люцифер и улыбнулся: — Кроме того, смертные обычно не способны противостоять моим чарам, и я захотел узнать, почему ты особенный. Экзорцист в логове дьявола — иронично, не правда ли? Вот только не пойму, зачем ты вчера разыграл комедию, притворившись, что не узнал меня. Я бы с удовольствием выполнил твою просьбу — в рамках разумного, конечно, и при определенных условиях.      </p><p>Джон устало потер лицо, чувствуя, как снова начинает болеть голова. </p><p>— Люци, я понятия не имел, кто ты такой, и пришел сюда расслабиться. Я даже не рассчитывал затащить тебя в постель, но ты продемонстрировал, что не против. И возвращаясь к твоим словам: если ты ничего не делал, почему у меня болит зад?  </p><p>— Хороший вопрос, — кивнул Люцифер. — Я могу проверить, что происходило ночью.</p><p>— Что, опять твои дьявольские трюки? </p><p>— О, всего лишь запись с камер видеонаблюдения, — ответил Люцифер, внимательно наблюдая за его лицом. </p><p>— Ты обставил квартиру камерами? — удивился Джон. — Записываешь домашнее порно, что ли?</p><p>— В спальне камер нет. Если с тобой действительно что-то произошло, мы это увидим, — и Люцифер добавил после недолгого молчания: — Все еще настаиваешь на своем?</p><p>— Еще один такой вопрос, и я выбью твои красивые белые зубы, — пообещал Джон. — Где записи?</p><p>— Пойдем, — и Люцифер повел его куда-то вглубь.</p><p>За одной из дверей с надписью «Только для персонала» оказалось помещение с компьютерами и прочей техникой. Люцифер понажимал какие-то кнопки, и на экране появилась знакомая комната. Сначала ничего не происходило, затем сбоку появился Люцифер, неся его вчерашнего на руках, аккуратно положил на диван и снял пальто и ботинки. Какое-то время Люцифер просто стоял рядом и смотрел на распростертое тело. Реальный Люцифер кашлянул и нажал кнопку перемотки, Джону показалось, что он покраснел. </p><p>— Эй, помедленнее, — произнес Джон с усмешкой, — хочу убедиться, что ты не свистнул мои деньги.</p><p>Люцифер послушно нажал на зеленый треугольник. Его копия как раз присела на корточки перед Джоном, погладила по волосам. Теперь смутился уже Джон. К счастью, ничего неловкого больше не происходило: Люцифер, как и сказал, достал его бумажник и проверил права, затем вытащил маленький желтый прямоугольник — явно визитку, и положил себе в карман; принес стакан воды, таблетки, написал записку и вышел за камеру. Люцифер снова включил перемотку. </p><p>Когда изображение посветлело — за окном рассвело, — сбоку появился кто-то еще, и запись вновь вернулась на нормальную скорость. Джон сразу понял, что это не Люцифер: мужчина был ниже ростом и с длинными волосами. Его шатало, как пьяного, и в результате он споткнулся об угол дивана и упал прямо на Джона.</p><p>— Я этого не помню, — пробормотал Джон удивленно, — хотя сплю обычно чутко, — он не стал объяснять, что постоянно просыпается от кошмаров.</p><p>— Думаю, моя магия подействовала на тебя, как лошадиная доза снотворного, — ответил Люцифер рассеянно, не отрываясь от монитора.</p><p>Незнакомец какое-то время лежал без движения, затем все же поднялся и уставился на бессознательное тело Джона. Джону не хотелось смотреть, что будет дальше, он отвернулся, наблюдая за действием лишь краем глаза, для общего представления, так сказать. Разумеется, никаких посторонних предметов, чел обошелся собственным орудием. Также никакой подготовки, никаких нежностей, просто засадил хер по самые яйца и задвигался, как машина, откинув голову назад. Казалось бы, откуда столько энергии в этом алкоголике, но вот же ж. Еще и долго не кончает…</p><p>— Выключи, — попросил Джон внезапно севшим голосом.</p><p>— Мы не досмотрели до кражи денег.</p><p>— Похуй на деньги.</p><p>Люцифер остановил видео, повернулся к Джону. Выглядел он виноватым.</p><p>— Это Бенни. Он должен был уйти еще день назад, но, как видно, остался. Прости, что так получилось.</p><p>Джон полез за сигаретами, вставил в рот последнюю, зажег.</p><p>— Ты всегда оставляешь мужиков одних в своей квартире? </p><p>— Иногда я рано встаю, — пожал плечами Люцифер. — Не вижу необходимости кого-то из-за этого выгонять.</p><p>Затянувшись, Джон прикрыл глаза, но стоп-кадр на мониторе продолжал притягивать взгляд: его голый зад чуть приподнят, из него торчит огромный хер, а бедра сжимают пальцы Бенни. Джон заерзал, почти ощутив призрачное прикосновение к коже. </p><p>— Бенни понесет наказание, обещаю, — голос Люцифера вывел его из задумчивости, — но не сейчас, — на плечо легла рука. — Как я могу загладить свою вину?</p><p>— Все пучком, Люци, — улыбнулся Джон. — Рад, что ты оказался не при чем. </p><p>— И все же? Не люблю оставаться в долгу. </p><p>— Та же фигня, приятель, — хмыкнул Джон и бросил окурок на пол, растер ногой. — Если ты правда хочешь оказать мне услугу, проведи со мной следующую ночь.</p><p>— Недальновидно, — улыбнулся Люцифер. — Попроси что-нибудь получше.</p><p>Люцифер явно его недооценивает: поскромничав с наградой сейчас, Джон выиграет нечто большее в будущем.</p><p>— Не-е-е, — протянул он, — хочу качественный трах с самим дьяволом. Интересно, ты можешь влиять на возбуждение? Был бы не прочь кончить несколько раз за ночь. </p><p>— Это твое последнее слово, Джон Константин? — Люцифер встал вплотную, обнял его за талию.</p><p>— Ну, я бы не сказал, что собираюсь молчать весь день, — Джон самодовольно заметил, как вспыхнули глаза Люцифера.</p><p>— Тогда скрепим договор.</p><p>— Мне нужно порезать запястье, или что-нибудь в таком духе?</p><p>— Этого будет достаточно, — и Люцифер его поцеловал.</p><p>Черт побери, как горячо! Джон уверился, что не прогадал со сделкой. К тому же, на Люцифера у него были далеко идущие планы: хорошее отношение дьявола пригодится в его борьбе с распространяющейся тьмой, а секс — приятный к этому бонус.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>